The invention relates to punch buttons and methods for forming same.
In the present invention a punch button is formed by performing an inner cut on a strip of material with a die partially cutting through the strip to yield inner and outer subpieces joined to each other by a thickness less than the starting thickness of the strip, and performing an outer cut all the way through the strip to yield a piece composed of the inner and outer subpieces. In preferred form, the method provides a punch button having a central disc integral with and separable from an outer ring laterally joined by a breakaway portion of the noted reduced thickness. A second inner deeper pilot or peel point cut may be provided along circumferential portions of the boundary of the disc and ring, facilitating later separation.